This disclosure relates generally to motor controllers, and more particularly to zero crossing detection for a motor controller.
Direct current motors can include sensors or brushes to communicate an angular position of a rotor to a motor controlling device. Alternatively, rotor position of a sensorless and brushless motor can be determined by monitoring a back-electromotive force (EMF) signal generated in non-energized motor windings. The back-EMF signal is generated in the non-energized motor winding as the winding moves through the motor's magnetic field.